legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Terra (Teen Titans)
You may be looking for a different Terra. Terra was a former member of the Teen Titans, whose role as a hero or villain is complicated. Until the episodes Aftershock Part 1 and Part 2, she was confused and insecure, only wishing to be a heroine and a friend of the Teen Titans. However, she was led astray by Slade, who tempted her by promising her that he could teach her to control her powers in return for her unwavering loyalty and apprenticeship. Main Allies: Teen Titans, Theodore "Tuxedo" Lovelace, Worst Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Allies: The Miracle Elite, Uka Uka (Formerly), Hevenburg Force Enemies: Dormammu and his forces, Great New Empire Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA The B Team/The P Team/ The Miracle Elite Stroyline Slade Strikes Back Terra was brought in by Slade to deal with Tails, Meowth, Luigi and other heroes as Slade recalled his experiences with apprentices. Terra eventually left due to her jealousy towards Anti Cosmo. The V Team Island Adventure Terra cameoed here working for Uka Uka to go against Eddy and Bender. Slade and Anti Cosmo were shocked to see but they showed no mercy as Cortex maned up to fight her. Slade, Bender, Anti Cosmo, Eddy and the rest learned of her reasoning and sent her off. Where she went was unknown. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu coming soon... P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire Terra and Her friends Are At Fatman's Fortress, And They were About to Fight the Robots, Until Shadowness Came to Help Them, So They Defeat Some Robots Army and Next They Faced The Harrier. Terra and other were inside the pyramids. They split up and serech the Sixth Legendary Stone. Gex clled Terra on the phone and repoted that he found it. Terra called the gang to meet each other back to the entrence. Meanwhile, Malechite bought the last Cyberman android and reaveal the cloning machine. he insterted the Cyberman android which became two Cyberman androids and more. Christmas Bizarro Coming soon... The Return of Pandora A Chirstmas in July Terra, Index, and Squide Girl are practicing their music lessons. Index is to play the flute, though not necessarily well. She strongly believes in maintaining grace and self-control, reminding Index and Squide Girl of this when they fight during their music lesson. The only time she herself breaks this rule is, ironically, at the point when Vexx interrupts the music lesson to imform Terra about and she slams her hands onto the keys of the piano in frustration. Meister of War Terra grew so boredand calling her crew. She announced them that She wants to see The Helper squad again. She called Knuckles on the phone. She asked him how his adventures goes. She found her crew was shocked about Robby's capture. She could not believe Black Mask was now served Johan Lieber. They're all fight all fighing for Robby, But Black Mask was defeated. She was upset about her enimies joined their new master. She announced them that thier adventures with The Helper squad and other teams has began. Journey Through the Mists Yellow Submarine TBA Trouble in London Terra are planning to invite a whole group of The Miracle Elite for a vacation to London. Romeo Conbolt was sent to gather his team for the invitation. Everyone arrived at the dock of Liberty City to start their journey. Along the way, the Susan Constant is caught in a North Atlantic storm, and Damian Wayne saves Dennis Hirano from drowning. The Gang has finally arrived to London. Now they went on the grand tour, but they didn't elsewhere to stay. Romeo decided to get to "Camelot" which is not real. The Miracle Elite is waiting for Romeo and Ludwig to drop by. Just in time They went up on to London Eye to take a look from up there. The Gang came to British museum. Dennis Hirano was being nervous about Mythology. They cheered him up by show the few artifacts from ancient history. The Gang have begun to fight their old enemies once more, but they were beaten to the new ones. After the fight, the rest of the Miracle Elite got boo-boos. Tifa runs up to the gang, wanting to know what happened, followed by the Sokka, Kitana, and Tomo Takino. Although Spawn at first tells them "not now," but Sokka claimed he heard about the acttack. Dennis was ashamed for not telling his father a truth. Relationships Beast Boy Beast Boy and Terra had a complicated romantic relationship. Beast Boy had a crush on Terra the moment he saw her while Terra had been charmed by his sense of humor since she first started talking with him. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers then made him swear not to tell. Slade later tries to convince Terra to turn to evil but she quickly refuses and her powers being to spin out of control. After an obstacle course for training, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed, thinking that Beast Boy told everyone, she runs off. Terra later returns and wants to become a Teen Titan. Beast Boy later makes heart a heart box for her and asks her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and says how stupid he thought he was all the while Terra listening on a rock in the window decides to go out with him. She asked if he trusted her while he replies, "more than anyone." They go out to an amusement park when Beast Boy asks her if she's having fun. She said that he's her definition of fun. They have fun playing games, going on rides, and taking pictures. While on a ferris wheel, Terra asks him if he knew anything bad about her, would he still be her friend. He replied, "always." They were about to kiss but stopped abruptly when Slade suddenly appeared. Beast Boy battles Slade. Slade tells Beast Boy that Terra turned to evil, and Beast Boy quickly denies it. When he realizes she did, he became deeply hurt. While Beast Boy carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Titans regarded her as evil while he still saw good in Terra. Beast Boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Robin later battles Terra and whilst fighting, tells her of a second chance but she refuses his offer. When Slade was controlling Terra, Beast Boy gave her confidence and will to fight against him. While Slade was holding her by the throat, Terra began to build up her power to create an explosion which knocked Slade into the lava and cause an earthquake. Beast Boy and Terra share one last embrace before she stops the volcano and petrifies herself. During the last episode of Teen Titans, Beast Boy was positive that Terra was back after seeing her talking with friends at a . This spiked his curiosity and desire to find out. He eventually accepted that, even if the girl was Terra, she just wanted to live a normal life. M.O.D.A.B TBA Slade Slade and Terra seem to have and on-and-off love-hate relationship with each other, as mentor and apprentice, master and servant. Terra's first known appearance in the show was when she secretly worked for Slade of her own free will in return for him mentoring and teaching her how to fully control her abilities to their maximum potential. She had a bright and cheery attitude but was still loyal to Slade. Slade made her pretend to be good for the Titans and have them build trust with her so that she could get all of their important data and send it to Slade. At first she was faking her love for the Teen Titans but then, just after she sent the data to Slade, Beast Boy asked her out and she grew attached to the Titans and became good. The two of them had fun together that night, but this was all until Slade came in and told everything about who she really was. After this, Beast Boy broke up with her and left her. After this, Terra became fully evil and worked for Slade. Now, she is no longer had a sunny and chipper personality like before. She was now a dark and evil person who wanted nothing more out of life than to please him. She helped Slade defeat the Teen Titans and take over Jump City, but after she did, she was having flashbacks of all the good times she had with the Titans. The Titans mysteriously came back again and Beast Boy convinced Terra to be good. After this, she turned on Slade and destroyed him along with his evil lair. Terra was then collapsed upon by the lair and turned into a statue. The Titans made a memorial to her in honor of how brave she was. A long time after, Terra was somehow turned back into a human again (it is assumed she was turned back in The End along with the rest of the stone people, but this cannot be known for sure) but she did not remember (or simply refused to remember) who she was and thought that she was just an ordinary school girl. Slade seemed to have known a lot about this transition and why and how it happened. All he said was that he had nothing to do with her changing back to a human and that she chose to forget everything that happened; most likely due to guilt for trusting him so much. Anti Cosmo TBA Theodore "Tuxedo" Lovelace In During Tuxedo vs Dormammu, she was found by Tuxedo, himself. She became friends with him when he saved her life. Later, she formed the band with their new friends and named it the Miracle Elite. She even sees him as a friend and father. The Miracle Elite She is one of the founing member of this team until she became the chairman of the group. Starting with Gatomon, Raziel, and Stacy Hirano, they've meet the P Team. They used the book of imagination to produce the six new members, Strong Bad, Index, Squid Girl, Gex, and Sam and Max. Later, Xigbar became the new organization member. Romeo Conbolt During the fight against Children of Pandora, She noticed something different about him until he became dangerous. After his defeat, Terra discovered that Pandora used him to think she is the bad guy. She explained that she and the rest of the gang are good guys. Now, Romeo felt sorry for his action towards her and the gang. Terra has decided to welcome him in her open arms and raise him as her son. Gallery tumblr_m5r2jiMh0H1rnn5ano1_1280.png tumblr_m8r1ah9dkO1rdgmy7o1_500.gif New_Terra.png Terra_talking_to_Slade.png apprentice.jpg tumblr_m5r7prv7KX1rnn5ano1_1280.png tumblr_m5r7xpKMqX1rnn5ano1_1280.png Copy of 150.jpg MzYwMTM2NjUz_o_teen-titans-terra-shotened.jpg.jpg Copy of terra58.jpg 782941-74.jpg 270954_176987672360964_2476633_n.jpg 225562_162377193822012_5760720_n.jpg 224895_162406693819062_2861620_n.jpg 223501_162594680466930_3935995_n.jpg Terra_2.png 65_ThingsChange_cap18.jpg 26_Aftershock2_cap11.jpg 25_Aftershock1_cap09.jpg 23_Betrayal_cap04.jpg 21_TitanRising_cap03.jpg 16_Terra_cap18.jpg 16_Terra_cap10.jpg hqdefault2.jpg TT_Terra_Animated002.jpg Terra0.jpg 827222-0017.jpg 827233-0122.jpg 827230-0108.jpg 798027-313.jpg 782945-579.jpg 782948-541.jpg 776113-537.jpg 774016-339.jpg 798030-327.jpg 784210-340.jpg 776110-521.jpg 774898-541.jpg 774896-507.jpg 798866-502.jpg 798871-535.jpg 798877-542.jpg 774897-509.jpg 16_Terra_cap11.jpg 25_Aftershock1_cap05.jpg 26_Aftershock2_cap13.jpg Teen-Titans-Terra_55.PNG Teen-Titans-Terra_56.PNG Teen-Titans-Terra_67.PNG Teen-Titans-Terra_93.PNG 874802_1320854634445_full.jpg tumblr_m6p9hbvp2m1rnf5opo8_250.gif 182464-104770-terra.jpg 182458-104009-terra.jpg 776122-22.jpg 776441-580.jpg 798872-589.jpg Terra_betrayal.jpg teen2.jpg teen7.jpg teen10.jpg Teen_Titans_16_362.jpg Teen-Titans-Terra_98.PNG 285482_139109859507226_100002246378172_252614_436713_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Elementals Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Partner Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:On and Off Villains Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Royalty Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Leading Ladies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Apprentices Category:Fallen Hero Category:Main Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Characters under mind Control Category:The P Team's allies Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Heroes Category:Likable Characters Category:Woobies Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Team heroes Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Awesome Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:The Miracle Elite Founders Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Main Protagonists Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ashley Johnson Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:New Lin Kuei Clan Category:People with Parental Substitutes